


Inseparable

by Psd333



Series: Sin [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crack and Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “I feel bad for him,” one of them whispered, “they were practically inseparable.”“Yeah,” the other replied, “I don't think he'll ever be the same.”





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> This was an idea I got last night while texting a friend. I hope you enjoy!!

Korekiyo could hear his parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents weeping. His sister was gone. And she was never coming back. 

A few of his cousins were talking quietly, about how close Korekiyo was with his sister. “I feel bad for him,” one of them whispered, “they were practically inseparable.” 

“Yeah,” the other replied, “I don't think he'll ever be the same.” 

“Maybe we should send him a card or something when we get home. It might not make him feel better, but at least he'll know we care.” 

A few other relatives were having similar conversations, looking at him with sad eyes. Korekiyo hated it. 

He held his head down, and gripped his shirt. Why was she taken so early, he asked himself, deep in thought. 

A few of his parents friends came to him, giving him sympathetic glanced and telling him they were sorry for his loss. Of course, he thanked them, being the polite person he was. 

He looked down at the small picture hh had in his hand. It was of his sister, smiling happily. 

A frown grew on his face as he studied the photo, and a sad feeling entered his body. “Oh,” he whispered, barely audible to anyone but himself, “I'm gonna miss those tiddys.” 

 

,

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is crack. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
